In the past, various types of fine, high strength wire configurations have been evolved. One use for such wires is in the construction of orthodontic bracework, where the wire is bent into a U-shaped configuration to conform to the jaw line of an orthodontic patient, and used to train teeth into straightened alignment. Very frequently, especially during adolescent and pre-adolescent years, childrens teeth, for one reason or another, tend to emerge from the gum line other than in proper alignment. For both cosmetic and medical reasons, it is quite desirable to change the pattern of alignment of such teeth so that they do not become permanently set in misalignment in adulthood. Straightening of teeth, or "training" as it is sometimes called, is typically achieved by providing each tooth with a plastic collar or harness which contains narrow spacers that project between adjacent teeth. Each tooth harness also includes a small ring projecting outward from the tooth with which it is associated to accomodate passage of a training wire or brace so that the tooth is forced into proper alignment.
It is highly desirable for the training wire used in orthodontic bracework to be quite strong, as it is always under tension, but yet to also be elastic so that it tends to return to a straightened configuration from the U-shaped pattern into which it is deformed and thereby exert a straightening force on the teeth. Numerous conventional wire structures have been designed for this purpose, but all have heretofore suffered from certain deficiencies. Many such wire constructions are too brittle, and tend to break too frequently. Each time the orthodontic training wire breaks, the patient much have a replacement wire installed by an orthodontist. This is extremely time consuming, both for the patient and the orthodontist, and contributes greatly to the expense of orthodontic bracework.
Other conventional orthodontic wire constructions lose their elasticity with time, and hence cease to perform their intended function of straightening the teeth. These training wires must likewise be replaced with some frequency, which similarly contributes considerably to the expense of orthodontic bracework. Typically, conventional orthodontic training wire constructions exhibit only about a 25% degree of elasticity when laterally deformed into a U-shaped configuration, as is necessary in the installation of dental bracework. The improved orthodontic wire of the present invention exhibits about a 40% return toward linearity when released, even after prolonged use.